Before you walked in
by m4manju
Summary: Rachel, Ross and Monica are school friends and are in their twenties right now. Rachel already has Emma via artificial insemination unaware of the fact that Ross is the biological father. Rachel hates the concept of love and thinks that all men are worthless!
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Green. A twenty two year old fashion designer interning at D&G (by now you must have known writer's penchant for that design house). She is a strong headed, independent and beautiful young woman. Originally from New York, she completed her graduation from University of Chicago and got this internship few months back. She celebrated her eighteenth birthday with awful news of her parents' divorce. Not that she did not see it coming but the way they acted apathetic to their daughters' feelings was beyond her. She made a vow that day that she will never get into any relationship or romantically involved with anyone EVER! This eventually lead to her break up with her first ever boyfriend that she was dating since two years. To her surprise it did not hurt her a bit, neither did she become miserable like she had heard people become after a break up. She did not even feel any guilt for breaking that news to him. This further made sure to her that she was impassive to the feeling of love like her parents!

That was a day and today is a day when she is succefully graduated from her college, has a good resume and a good job. She had quite a few friends as well, with whom she used to hang out often. However no one was allowed to make a move on her or he would feel the hell break loose!

Ross Geller, a New Yorker, is an aspiring geologist with a special interest in dinosaurs. Geek since highscool, he is super cute (well certain geeks ARE cute), well mannered, and he is in a committed relationship with Carol since past two years. Currently he lives with his college pal Chandler in an apartment that is just opposite to Monica's. Monica is his younger sister, and though they seemingly fight like Tom and Jerry, they are caring and protective about each other.

That is all for the first chapter. Please leave reviews.

Next chapter preview – visit to sperm bank :P


	2. Chapter 2

Time – 7am in Chicago. Rachel was getting ready to leave for office. She had many meetings lined up today, followed by Susan's baby shower in the evening. Susan was her colleague, her senior and a very good friend. She understood Rachel like no one else did. Rachel took a mental note to stop by the baby store on her way to party hall and buy something for her niece or nephew.

* * *

Time – 8 am in NYC. Ross was sleeping peacefully on Carol's bed while she was already ready for work. (Writer's note - let us not make her lesbian in this story, what say?)

"Rooosss…wake up sleepy-head! Don't you have that dead-line to meet today?"

"hmm….what deadline honey?" he was in no mood to open his eyes, so he just fluttered open one eyelid for a microsecond and closed it.

Ross had already completed his post grads and the subject he chose for PhD was based on (well, no prize for guessing here) Dinosaurs. The project was going to be ultimately heading to a particular site in Africa for which he would need a lot of funding. He approached many professors, many giants in that field but all were insensible to his idea and told him to choose more relevant topic. A paragon of dedication that he was, he did not give up and finally one professor agreed to be his guide. Cherry on the top was, if everything went well, he would get a grant from New York University and work there in future! The only point was that day was the last day to file an application and Ross was sleeping like he was oblivious to the fact.

"Fine. Do not come crying to me later when you lose this chance to become a doctor!" Carol said in a mocking tome. That stroke right chords.

"Oh shoot." Ross sat up as if he had just got an electric shock that too of 440 volts!

* * *

Back in Chicago. Evening time.

Party was in full swing. All her office colleagues (mostly all women) and few of Susan's close friends were there. Rachel was wearing off shoulder, aqua green dress. Looking dazzling as always she entered the party hall. Alcohol was out of question and mostly the topic was around babies. Rachel was in a happy mood until Rebecca, her other colleague who was most of the times rude to her, appeared.

Rachel was talking to Susan "I am so happy for you Suzie. I know how much you and Pat were waiting for this to happen since so many years. Now that it is happening, I think you are so lucky to finally complete your family." Rachel said with a genuine smile to her friend. However Rebecca got a chance to open her mouth.

Rebecca – "you know girls, who is the luckiest of us all? It is Rachel here."

Rebecca was obviously trying to act snobbish but Rachel ignored it. However Rebecca was in no mood to spare her.

"Do you girls want to know why? Because she doesn't have anyone for whom she has to wait or earn or save or spend, or have anybody to answer to. It is just her, whenever she wants, whatever she wants she can do. Isn't that great?"

Before Rachel could say anything, Susan intervened.

"Rebecca look, it is her personal life and you have no right to embarrass her like that"

Rachel was silently praying to not ruin the evening for Susan but as some spoilsports are always there, another girl spoke

"But why is it so embarrassing Rachel? Oh, or are you suffering from some psychological condition? Oh My God, Why don't you do something about it? Maybe see a therapist?"

Even before Rachel could open her mouth, another girl carelessly added

"aren't you too old to be afraid of relationships Rachel? Running away doesn't get you anywhere you know."

That was it. She could not take it anymore but looking how this was affecting Susan, she composed herself and turned away from there, with one final answer.

"Thanks a lot for your concern, girls and I am sure you will be by my side when I need a therapist or am too old. And Rebs, I appreciate your feelings honey and I know you are envious that I am not answerable to anyone but you know what, I answer my own feelings, my voice. Try to get out of your dad's shelter and your boyfriend's philandering mimics; I am sure you will find your happiness too." She said with pursed lips and left the party.

* * *

Ross, Chandler and two other of their college friends entered happily in HardRock Café that evening. The reason of celebration was Ross's successful submission of his PhD application! They decided to hit the dance floor first and then go to bar. Everything was of course on Ross.

They were having one heck of a night until their old college mate and a big bully Sam tapped on Ross's shoulder. Usually they would escape the moment they saw Sam around but today there was no such luck.

"Yo smartypants, sup? Decided to grace HRC with your presence today eh?" that was his way to greet Ross.

"Hey to you too Samuel" Chandler knew Sam did not like when someone used his complete name.

Sam gritted his teeth, ready for a counter attack.

* * *

When Rachel arrived home, it was just past 8. She had not expected to be home so early and in all the drama that took place at the party, she did not eat anything. She was starving now, so she took out her phone to dial a Pizza. And as if on cue, her phone rang. It was Mark. He was her colleague, was a senior to her in her field and also to make the situation complicated, had feelings for her. So having his call was last thing she wanted that evening.

"Hey Rach"

"hi" a monosyllable reply from her was not new to Mark.

"Listen I am sorry to call you at this time, but there is a situation. Our new client, the television show people, want us to have a meeting with them tomorrow instead of the one we planned next Monday. As you know how important this deal is for us, Bill (their boss) does not want to take the chance."

"I see, but there should not be any issue. We just have to take their inputs as of now." Rachel was still not getting how this re-scheduled meeting was an issue.

"Actually the trick is, meeting is to be held at their Headquarters in presence of few senior authorities from their side."

"And their headquarter is in New York, so now we have to fly to New York? By tomorrow?"

"Yes honey, and not we, it will be just you. I have to be here for the sales tax meet"

Rachel was still trying gauge the situation, taking her silence as a yes, Mark continued

"So tomorrow is Thursday, we have already booked your ticket on today's plane that takes off in about 3 hours. And your return flight is on Saturday afternoon."

Rachel did not say no, no matter how much she wanted to. It was not that she was unsure of her skills to pull off the meeting alone, the thing was she did not want to go back to Ney York. It had given her 17 years of painful memories and she wanted to be away from them, to run away from them.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. YOU met Sam at the bar and YOU talked with him for enough time to BET on this horrible idea?" Monica was shouting and visibly red with anger at the moment. She knew what kind of a person Sam was and could not believe her brother and his friends could get trick by his dirty plan. Seeing her devastated, Chandler tried to intervene.

"Monica, please listen. It is not how you see it. There were so many people around, most of whom were from our batch, whom we know and they would not have left one chance to humiliate Ross further, had we run away from Sam."

"So, you brave hearts went ahead and now Ross is going to prove he is actually a macho, and HOW!"

Ross was now frustrated with all this talk.

"Monica, it is going to be a onetime thing, but it will shut Sam's mouth forever."

"I just don't get it Ross, how you visiting a sperm bank and being a sperm donor, is going to prove anything." Monica waved her hands in air, giving up.

"You won't see it my way Mon, it is not just to prove them anything, it is to prove myself too, that Ross Geller is not just a looser or a geek who can't go out of his comfort zone and not do a mundane thing. I am doing this for myself!"

* * *

'I am not a recluse, I am not a loner'. Rachel was on plane and was still not over what happened at the party. She was shocked that people saw her as someone who was afraid of relationships, who was running away from commitments and the thought that scared her most was, she might ACTUALLY be running away from people, she might actually be turning into a loner!

"NO" She shouted automatically and that startled a lady on her next seat.

"I am sorry" Rachel was embarrassed now.

"It is ok. So you are from New York?"

Rachel paused for a minute and said,

"No Chicago. Going to NY for a business trip, what about you?"

"Oh, I am a doctor and I and my husband own a clinic in Manhattan"

"Really, that's great. Even my father is.." Rachel swallowed next words. However that lady seemed to be in her own thoughts to notice.

"I went to Chicago, to see one of my patients. It was wonderful to see them hold their baby."

Rachel looked at her puzzled.

"Oh I am sorry, it's just that site won't go away from my eyes. My name is Martha Klein. The patient I am talking about is our first successful case of making a baby via artificial insemination and it was a serene experience to see the baby with his parents. A whole new person to look forward to and who gives you a treasure of joy." Rachel could see Martha going through vicarious pleasure of motherhood.

"That must be so great. You are doing a good job."

"Thanks. I don't know your name by the way?"

"It's Rachel, Rachel Greene"

A new thought had taken birth in her mind that moment…

* * *

Tadaaaa! that's it about second chapter. How was it? enjoyed reading? liked? sucked?

Next chapter preview- 2 years leap in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Precap – Rachel is a 22 year-old girl, employed at a big fashion house, living in Chicago. Ross, is an aspiring geologist, trying to get a PHD fellowship at NYU. Both of them are living pretty normal life until they face an eventful weekend!

 _Present:_

When Rachel came back from New York to Chicago that weekend, she had a special gift with her. A gift that she received from…Herself! As cliché as it sounds, she was really excited over this adventure. There was a lot going on in her mind that time, happiness, a sense of impending responsibility, and also a tinge of fear. She was afraid, that she was alone to do this, no boyfriend, no father of the child, nor her parents, neither her siblings. She had her friend to guide her, as she recently went through a similar experience of motherhood, but still 'that someone' would have done better. She had no time to think over that now, she had taken the decision and she could already feel butterflies in her stomach. She could not wait to share it with Susan, no matter how judgmental she becomes after hearing that.

However, when Rachel reached Susan's place that evening, she was met with surprising news from Susan. "Jason got a good job offer and we are moving to Kansas City."

"What? What about your job? What about me?" Rachel asked rather perplexed.

"I thought you would be happy for me!" Susan was sad; she did not see expected reaction on Rachel's face.

'I would be happier if you stayed with me, now that I'm having a baby.' Rachel said in her mind, however to her best friend, she could not tell the truth.

"I am happy Suz, it's just that I did not expect you will go away from my life so soon, you know. After a long time, some people started mattering to me, and you were one of them."

"Awwh, I know how you feel Rach and trust me, I am going to miss you, and your crazy life philosophies. (She earned a glare from Rachel on this one) If this was not such an amazing new opportunity for Jason, we would have never moved, trust me." Rachel smiled to agree with her.

The next few months were rather crazy for Susan as well. She had a baby boy, and moved to Kansas shortly after that. However, she was thrilled with Rachel's "news" and gave her tons of advice and advisory books to help her prepare to be a parent as well. Soon after that, Rachel got busy with her work and preparing to welcome her baby. She decided to keep the sex of the baby a secret. However, she could not stop thinking about the 'father' many times, late at night. She often wondered who he was and what he must be looking like. She could not expect him to be very well off, those are not the kind of men that are 'donors' right? She wished he was a good human being though! A man with a good heart… Someone she fantasized a lot in her teens.

* * *

 _Father of her child_

The morning after the visit came with a guilt, a dilemma in Ross's mind. He kept thinking that it was not right! Not the donating part, but the motive behind it. He felt like he cheated on himself, did something he would not have done otherwise.

It was past afternoon, the same day, he reached the clinic. He had to request them to destroy his sample.

"As per the agreement, I can change my decision within 7 days right? So I am here to withdraw from being a donor. Please tell me what formalities I would have to complete." He asked the receptionist. She was unknown that 'the sample' he was talking about was already used once and probably did its work too! So she committed that they would agree to his wish.

When Dr. Martha Klein came to know about all this, she was horrified at first, about how to tell Ross Geller that they had already used it for one of the patient, Rachel. He would have sued them, in turn harming their new clinic's reputation. So she decided to keep the mum, not forgetting to destroy 'remaining sample' though!

* * *

Two years later

A beautifully decorated nursery and an angel sleeping in a crib welcomed Rachel. This had been a wonderful scene since last fifteen months. She did everything possible to decorate that small room in her small apartment as a nursery before the birth of her baby. With the help of her friends, she painted the room with yellow and white color (since she kept it a secret if it was a boy or a girl). But when her daughter was born and she came with her in that room, she felt the room started glowing more, like a new and most wonderful artifact. The only difference was her baby was the most precious one, something she would never give up for anything!

It was funny how Mark started to stay away from her during her pregnancy, especially when she started showing. It was as if he did not notice her anymore, as if she was not the same Rachel he found million excuses to talk before. Typical man! She was glad she never gave into his charm before, and now that he was no more in her office, there was no question. Last she heard, he was working in New York. New York was a place that reminded her of many good things and bad things, latest addition was this job offer she had got. Along with a lucrative pay, this new job at New York would offer her a role where she was allowed to be innovative, something her current job profile did not do. The only confusion was relocating there. She had no contact with her parents, her sisters were no more living there and she could not remember any friend at that moment. Unless, that fatty girl and her geeky older brother were still ready to welcome her and accept her as their friend. The way she left last time, 10 years back, she had left them hurt, deeply hurt. She could only blame _old Rache_ l for that. But the present day Rachel was not like that. She was mature, kind and knew how to take care of those who mattered to her.

She managed to get Monica's present day contact number, and decided to make a call the same evening.

* * *

In last two years, life changed a lot for Geller siblings. Monica started from catering at small parties and now started assisting bigger names for bigger parties. She finally broke up with Bob and was happily single now. Lately she noticed she started to have feelings for a funny guy across the door, her brother's old room-mate and best friend, Chandler. She had not done anything about her feelings yet, though.

Ross did receive the aid from NYU, and only last month he came back from a six month long tour in Africa. It was a life changing experience for him. For a man who always lived a life of luxuries, it was hard to see how people struggled to complete even their basic needs. He was a totally reformed man when he came back. About Carol, they had decided that long distance relations do not work, so they were free to see other people if they wanted. Ross did meet Julie on this trip and they dated for few weeks, but she had to go back to her homeland China and they broke off. Carol however could not find a good-enough guys to date seriously. She later told Ross, no one was as caring and as loving as him. So when he came back, they re-kindled their relationship.

Meanwhile Chandler had got a new room-mate for himself, as Ross was out for so long. His new room-mate Joey was a funny young fellow and soon became a good friend for Monica as well Chandler. There were many facets to him. He was a struggling actor, a man-child, a Casanova, and not very well off financially. When Ross first met him, he felt insecure, as if Chandler and Monica had replaced him with Joey. But soon he realized, Joey was anything but a threat, a rather irritating yet innocent friend you can't stay away from. So when one evening Joey requested him to accompany him for something important, Ross immediately agreed. Little did he know that Joey's little important thing was his new idea of money making, being a 'sperm donor' and the clinic he chose was 'Dr. Klein's'! So when they reached there, Ross did hesitate to go inside but before he could decide to confront Joey, they bumped onto someone...Dr. Martha Klein! And she FROZE..because of course she remembered him, her first ever and only one blunder in her job was related to him!

* * *

betaread by - RossGeller

A/N - Not much satisfied with this chapter so your reviews are going to help me a lot. pls don't forget to leave some


End file.
